Daddy
by DuaPuluh
Summary: seharusnya Jongin menolak saat Chanyeol meminta 'bantuan', tapi Jongin malah membiarkan daddy memberikan lebih dari sekedar bantuan yang diminta chanyeol, membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan. just chankai, incest, B x B, pwp bagi yang gak suka menjauh new tittle
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!

INCEST, DIRTY TALK

BxB

buat yang ga suka segera menjauh karena disini banyak kata-kata kotor

tidak terima review kasar ya

Chanyeol x Jongin

"anghh….Dad…eumhh"

Jongin mengerang ketika lidah chanyeol membelai lubang berkerut dibagian bawah tubuhnya yang mengangkang, ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat jari-jari chanyeol mulai masuk dan memainkan lubangnya dengan nakal, penisnya terbangun dan erangan-erangan erotis keluar dari mulutnya.

"waw, lubangmu memakan jari daddy sayang…sebegitu inginnyakah lubangmu pada penis daddy hm?"

Tubuh Jongin bergetar mendengar kalimat kotor itu, dan tubuhnya semakin menginginkan apa yang dikatakan daddynya itu. Jongin mengangguk dan semakin membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

"eumhh…perkosa aku dad…"

Jujur saja, penis chanyeol sudah berontak sejak tadi tak sabar mengisi lubang anaknya dengan penisnya, seperti yang sering dilakukannya. Melihat jari-jarinya ditelan lubang rakus itu membuat gairahnya semakin besar untuk memperkosa Jongin. Tapi, chanyeol masih ingin bermain-main dulu. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya, dan Jongin mengerang karena kehilangan sensasi nikmat dari jari ayahnya.

"daddy, kenapa dikeluarkan?" ucapnya bersungut-sungut, ia menatap sebal pada daddy nya dan merengut. Daddy pasti sengaja mempermainkannya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan tampannya dan kembali mengangkat kedua kaki Jongin agar semakin melebar kemudian memberi jilatan-jilatan pada lubang Jongin yang berkedut, dan Jongin mengerang kembali, ia meremas rambut ayahnya yang tenggelam di bagian bawahnya. Sungguh, melihat daddy nya diantara dua kakinya benar-benar membuat hasrat ingin diperkosanya semakin besar.

"lubangmu berkedut sayang"

"eumm…dia menginginkan penis daddy" chanyeol menyeringai, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Jongin, kedua tangannya tak berhenti mengusap paha mulus sang anak dengan erotis.

"benarkah? Katakan sayang…katakan apa yang kau inginkan"

"ahh..daddy, aku ingin penismu dilubangku, memenuhinya dengan spermamu dan genjot aku dengan kasar sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan..ahh daddy, perkosa aku seperti pertama kali daddy melakukannya, eumm daddy… Jongin ingin hamil anak daddy"

Penis chanyeol berkedut mendengarnya, ia berdiri dari hadapan Jongin dan membuka underwear yang sejak tadi masih terpasang dan menghampiri Jongin, mengusap bibir Jongin dengan penisnya yang sudah tegang sepenuhnya.

"kau harus menikmatinya dulu kalau mau daddy perkosa sayang"

Jongin dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, memasukkan penis besar itu dan mengulumnya, memainkannya diantara lidah dan giginya, salah satu tangannya memainkan twinsball chanyeol dan matanya tak lepas dari chanyeol yang menatapnya daritadi. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya saat merasa Jongin hanya bermain-main saja, dan Jongin tersenyum diantara kulumannya saat Chanyeol mendongak dan mendesis nikmat, ia biarkan chanyeol memperkosa mulutnya sebelum lubang bawahnya.

"emmmhh"

Chanyeol menggila saat Jongin dengan sengaja mengerang, dan membuat penisnya merasakan getaran didalam mulut Jongin.

"aahhh…Jongin, kau seperti pelacur hebat sayang"

Jongin tidak tersinggung, ia justru semakin bergairah saat daddynya mengatainya seperti itu.

"pelacur kecil, mulutmu nikmat sekali"

Kemudian, chanyeol mengerang dan mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut Jongin, ia menatap Jongin dengan puas kemudian mencium Jongin yang sedang bersusah payah mengambil nafas.

"daddy, sekarang isi lubangku dengan penismu, dia merindukannya"

"sekarang hm? Dasar jalang, pelacur kecil! Kau bahkan menggoda daddy mu sendiri hmm?"

Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman, ia melebarkan kedua kakinya saat chanyeol beranjak kebawah, mengocok penisnya sendiri kemudian menempelkannya pada lubangnya.

"ayo dad, isi lubangku…"

Penis chanyeol mulai masuk, ia menggeram rendah saat merasakan gesekan penisnya dengan lubang Jogin yang tetap sempit meski hampir setiap hari mereka bersenggama. Apalagi, melihat Jongin menggigit bibirnya. chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, untuk memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam dengan perlahan.

"daddy…eummh"

Chanyeol mendongak dengan memejamkan mata, sensasi saat penisnya berada dalam lubang anaknya benar-benar luar biasa, chanyeol tak pernah bosan menikmati lubang anaknya dan menumpahkan spermanya didalam, ia menikmati saat anaknya mengerang, menyebut namanya dan berteriak menginginkan penisnya. Ia kembali menatap Jongin saat anak itu meraih tangannya dan mengulumnya. Chanyeol semakin bergidik nikmat, melihat anaknya sendiri menikmati permainan tabu mereka. Chanyeol kembali menggeram rendah saat lubang Jongin semakin menyempit saat penisnya menyentuh tonjolan didalam.

"daddy! Disana! Eummhh.. sentuh lebih dalam dad, perkosa aku dengan keras dad! Aghh…daddy, daddy!"

Chanyeol semakin menggerakkan penisnya dnegan cepat, matanya tak lepas dari jongin yang membuka mulutnya erotis, mendesah setiap kali penisnya menyentuh titik itu.

"pelacur kecil, apakah penis daddy sangat nikmat heum sampai kau mendesah seperti jalang?"

"ahhh..iya dad! Penis daddy sangat nikmat, anghh… genjot aku dengan kasar dad, perkosa aku dan berikan spermamu didalam,eumhhh….aku akan hamil anakmua dad..ahhh daddy!"

Penis kecilnya semakin berkedut dan mulai mengeluarkan precumnya, wajahnya memerah dan ia mendesah keras tiap kali penis chanyeol menumbuknya tepat pada titik sensitifnya.

Chanyeol merendahkan badannya dan mulutnya mengulum putting Jongin yang memerah, memberikan kissmark dibeberapa tempat, Jongin kembali mendesah keras, daddy nya benar-benar luar biasa, ia tak pernah tak mendesah jika daddy sudah menyentuhnya begitu dalam. Tangannya melingkar pada leher chanyeol dan memeluknya erat saat perutnya terasa geli dan sensasi nikmat itu datang lagi,.

"daddy! Eumhh daad.." jongin mengerang panjang dan mengejang saat klimaksnya datang membasahi perut chanyeol, ia terengah-engah dan chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya sesaat, ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan membawa Jongin untuk duduk, ia membawa dirinya bersandar pada headbed. Jongin yang masih menikmati masa-masa klimaksnya menatap chanyeol dengan intens, kemudian tanpa disuruh ia mendekatkan wajahnya kechanyeol dan menciumnya, pinggulnya mulai bergerak ringan menggoda penis yang masih berada didalam lubangnya, penis chanyeol masih tegang, belum klimaks sejak tadi dan Jongin mencoba membantunya dengan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan pelan.

"eumm…kau erotis sekali sayang"

Gumam chanyeol didepan bibir Jongin, senyumannya membuat Jongin semakin mengetatkan lubang bawahnya.

"ahh..kau sengaja menggoda daddy hum? Pelacur nakal… lubangmu bahkan tidak puas hanya dengan sekali kuperkosa" jongin tersenyum menggoda, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar, penis chanyeol semakin membesar dan berkedut didalamnya, jongin tidak bohong kalau sensasi inilah yang selalu ia tunggu saat mereka bercinta.

"apakah senikmat itu hum? Katakan sayang..apakah penis daddy sangat nikmat hum?"

"daddy…eummhhh..penis daddy sangat nikmat, eumh… a-aku ingin penis daddy memperkosaku dan mengeluarkan spermanya didalamku ahh daddy…hamili aku " chanyeol kembali menyeringai dan mencium Jongin dengan kasar

"ahh..sayang…daddy akan mengisimu dengan sperma daddy..eumhh,,bersiaplah sayang…"

Chanyeol mengambil alih pergerakan Jongin, ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menggenjot lubang Jongin dnegan kasar dan mengerang setiap kali ereksinya bergesakan dnegan lubang sempit Jongin, chanyeol menggeram saat spermanya keluar didalam lubang Jongin, dan Jongin mendesah keras saat sensasi yang diinginkannya datang.

"ah.. daddy eumhh.. nikmat dad" chanyeol memelankan gerakannya, ia mengusap wajah Jongin yang penuh peluh dan menciumnya lagi, sedang penisnya masih berada didalam lubang Jongin, menikmati sisa-sisa klimaknya. Da Jongin, ia merasa lubangnya sangat penuh dan basah, ia yakin beberapa tetes sperma daddy nya mengalir dari lubangnya, tapi Jongin tidak pedulu, yang penting ia sudah membuat daddy nya senang. Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah daddynya saat sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya.

"lain kali…ayo lakukan di kolam renang dad" chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan kembali meraup bibir Jongin dengan kasar, ah… penisnya tegang lagi kan.

udah diperingatin lho ya, yang gak suka jangan baca


	2. Chapter 2

Semuanya berawal dari dua tahun lalu, saat chanyeol baru saja pulang kerja dan ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan diri, tubuhnya pegal dan kepalanya terasa berat dengan beban pekerjaannya yang sangat banyak. Kamarnya berada disebelah kamar Jongin, dan ketika chanyeol melewati kamar Jongin ia tak sengaja mendengar suara desahan yang samar-samar. Awalnya chanyeol ragu untuk mendekati kamar Jongin, bagaimanapun Jongin itu sudah masuk umur remaja dan wajar saja kalau anak seusianya bermasturbasi, tapi tanpa sadar Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu kamar Jongin.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat Jongin duduk dengan dua kaki terbuka lebar, sedang tangan kanannya naik turun dipenisnya dan jari-jari tangan kirinya memaikan lubang bawahnya. Sudah beberapa tahun sejak Jongin beranjak menjadi seorang remaja, chanyeol tak pernah lagi melihat tubuh telanjang Jongin, ia hanya akan melihatnya saat mereka berenang bersama itupun masih memakai celana ketat. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, sebelah tangannya mulai mengusap penisnya yang masih tertutup celananya. Ingin sekali chanyeol masuk dan menyeret Jongin keranjang, huh…pikiran gila macam apa itu, meskipun hanya anak angkat, Jongin tetap anaknya.

Jadi, dengan berat hati chanyeol beranjak menuju kamarnya, merutuki penisnya yang berkedut. Sejak istrinya meninggal, Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi menyentuh wanita, sebenarnya Chanyeol biseksual dan ia bisa saja menyewa pelacur manapun untuk memuaskannya, tapi pekerjaan dan Jongin membuatnya lupa pada satu kebutuhan itu. Setelah meletakkan tas kerjanya, chanyeol duduk disebuah sofa yang memang biasa dipakainya untuk membaca, tangannya mulai bergerak kebawah, melepas zipper dan kancing celananya kemudian menurunkannya sebatas paha dan membawa penisnya keluar dari celana dalamnya, kepalanya mendongak keatas saat rasa nikmat menjalar dipenisnya ketika tangannya mulai bermain disana, sudah lama sekali rasanya chanyeol tak menyentuh dirinya sendiri dan karena Jongin dia jadi begini.

"ughh"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya saat desahan itu keluar dari mulutnya, ia tidak bisa menahannya, bayangan Jongin yang telanjang dengan kaki terbuka lebar membuat libidonya naik, wajah menggoda dan bibir tebal Jongin, entah sejak kapan menjadi hal yang sangat menarik baginya, apalagi dengan desahan itu, chanyeol tidak bisa lagi mengontrol pikirannya, ia membayangkan Jongin berada dihadapannya, mengangkang dan mempertontonkan lubangnya kemudian memainkan tubuhnya sendiri.

'sial!'

Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati saat hasratnya terasa sangat besar sekarang, ia butuh seseorang, bukan hanya tangannya. Ia butub lubang nyata untuk dimasuki, bukan hanya bayangan seperti ini.

"da-dad…"

Gerakan tangan chanyeol berhenti, dan matanya terbuka mendengar panggilan lirih itu, matanya sedikit membesar ketika menemukan Jongin berdiri diambang pintu, menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, tapi keberadaan Jongin malah membuat libidonya semakin naik, dan rasa panas disekitar perutnya semakin bertambah.

"Jongin…kemarilah"

Persetan dengan bottomlessnya yang terpampang jelas dimata Jongin, chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Jongin menghampirinya, dengan langkah pelan dan terlihat malu sendiri, padahal seharusnya chanyeolah yang malu disini.

"jongin..bisa bantu daddy?"

"bantu apa dad?"

Chanyeol menarik pelan tangan Jongin saat sudah berada didekatnya dan membawanya kepenisnya yang masih berdiri tegak, ia menahan desahannya saat tangan hangat Jongin sudah menyentuh ujung penisnya.

"bantu daddy menyelesaikan ini sayang…"

Jongin bisa saja menolak, tapi gara-gara masturbasinya tadi pikiran kotornya belum hilang, jujur saja Jongin belum benar-benar normal kembali, bayangan-bayangan blue film yang tadi ditontonya kembali berkelebat, meskipun Jongin tidak menyangka kalau daddynya akan memintanya 'membantu' menuntaskan hasratnya.

"ahh..jonginhh"

Chanyeol kembali menggigit bibirnya sedang tangannya mengusap kepala Jongin yang sekarang sudah tenggelam diantara kedua kakinya, chanyeol tidak menyangka Jongin akan melakukannya, sungguh.. ia hanya berpikir Jongin mau membantunya dengan tangan, tapi tiba-tiba saja Jongin menundukkan kepalnya dan memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalam mulut kecilnya, menyesapnya dan memainkan twinsballnya seakan dia sudah ahli. Padahal, Jongin belum pernah menyentuh penis orang lain selain penisnya sendiri, tapi mudah saja mempelajarinya dari film yang ditontonnya sejam lalu. Tidak sulit, seperti sudah insting kepala Jongin naik turun dipenis chanyeol, sesekali menyesapnya, ia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya, mendengar chanyeol mendesah karenanya saja sudah membuatnya malu meski ada rasa senang dihatinya.

"sayanghh..kau hebat…"

Jongin tersenyum dalam kulumannya mendengar pujian itu, ia menggumam dengan tak jelas dan itu malah menimbulkan getaran nikmat dipenis chanyeol. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, penisnya berkedut didalam mulut jongin kemudian, chanyeol menggeram saat hasratnya keluar tanpa sempat memberi peringatan pada Jongin. Chanyeol tidak percaya ini, ia bisa keluar dengan cepat karena Jongin, tak ada seorangpun yang pernah membuatnya seperti ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Jongin, mulutnya belepotan sperma dan wajahnya merah. Chanyeol membawanya berdiri dan menariknya duduk dipangkuannya kemudian mencium Jongin dengan lembut, tangannya bergerak disekujur tubuh Jongin dan berakhir dengan meremas pantat Jongin.

"dad"

Jongin mendesah tanpa bisa ditahan saat daddynya mulai bermain dengan lehernya kemudian turun hingga berada dikedua bulatan kecil didadanya yang masih tertutup kaos merah tipis, tanpa sadar Jongin menekan kepala daddynya saat jongin merasakan gigitan ringan disekitar tonjolan itu, penisnya terasa berkedut dan panas. Tangan chanyeol mulai masuk kedalam kaos, memainkan satu nipplenya dengan menggoda sementara mulutnya masih menikmati nipple satunya dari luar hingga baju Jongin terlihat basah oleh liurnya.

Jongin mendesah kecewa saat chanyeol menghentikan kulumannya, tapi tak berani mengatakannya pada chanyeol.

"kau bermasturbasi tadi?"

Suara chanyeol lebih berat dari biasanya, dan Jongin tersipu malu saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, apa suara desahannya terdengar sampai keluar?

"da-dad..itu.. apa daddy tidak suka?"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Jongin yang lembut.

"kau sudah remaja Jongin..daddy tidak perlu marah hanya karena kau bermasturbasi, lagipula…daddy juga sering melakukannya saat masih muda"

Jongin meremas pundak chanyeol saat daddynya membisikkan kalimat terakhir itu didepan telinganya, hingga nafas hangatnya membuat Jongin geli dan semakin panas. Ia mendesah nafas lega saat chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dan bersandar, tapi kedua tangannya masih menahan pinggang Jongin untuk tetap duduk dipangkuannya, diatas penisnya yang masih telanjang, jongin bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau penis chanyeol masih keras dan berada tepat dibelahan pantatnya, karena Jongin hanya memakai boxer, sentuhan itu malah terasa semakin nyata dan membuat lubangnya berkedut.

"siapa yang mengajarimu hum?"

Jongin menggeleng, ia menunduk.

"jongin cari tau sendiri dad dan..dan kaset itu Jongin dapat dari Sehun"

Sehun, ah..sahabat Jongin itu ternyata bisa juga seperti ini, padahal wajahnya terlihat polos untuk orang yang memiliki koleksi blue film.

"kau sering masturbasi?"

Jongin kembali menggeleng

"baru dua kali dad…"

"benarkah? Dan apa kau melakukannya sendiri?"

"huum"

"tidak dengan sehun kan?"

Chanyeol khawatir kalau Jongin sudah pernah melakukan sex, bukan tidak mungkin sehun mengajaknya melakukan sex saat tidak ada dirinya, apalagi baik jongin dan sehun sudah tau hal-hal dewasa seperti ini.

"tidak, sehun tidak kuijinkan menyentuhku..lagipula…lagipula Jongin tidak suka disentuh orang lain"

Ujarnya lirih, ia menunduk dan parahnya ia malah melihat penis Chanyeol jadi ia kembali membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"baguslah..karena daddy tidak suka"

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan badannya dan menarik tubuhnya Jongin hingga tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin dan berbisik.

"jongin… apa kau mau melakukannya dengan daddy?

Chanyeol gila, begitu juga dengan Jongin. Kenapa dia bisa saja menurut saat daddy mengajaknya melakukan seks padahal status mereka ayah dan anak. Jongin gila karena membiarkan chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dan memasukinya dengan erotis, jongin gila karena sekarang ia mendesah keras karena penis ayahnya.

"dadhh"

Cengkeramannya pada teralis besi dihadapannya mengerat, jari-jari kakinya melengkung saat penis chanyeol menumbuk G-spotnya dengan keras, udara dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya malah semakin membuat Jongin bergairah dan menginginkan daddynya melakukan lebih, membuatnya terus mendesah dan mencapai kenikmatan tertingginya. Meskipun kemungkinan seseorang bisa melihat mereka, Jongin mengabaikannya. Masa bodoh kalau ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini, menungging dan membiarkan penis daddynya memasuki lubangnya berkali-kali, yang penting chanyeol tak menghentikan hujaman-hujaman kerasnya dibelakang sana, mengisi lubangnya dengan sperma.

Sentuhan chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya melayang dan melupakan segalanya, demi bisa mendapatkan penis chanyeol dilubangnya bahkan Jongin rela menggoda daddynya sendiri. Itu memalukan, tapi hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Chanyeol tak pernah membuatnya kecewa.

Mulut Jongin terbuka, mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang membuat gerakan chanyeol semakin cepat dan kasar. lubang Jongin adalah yang terbaik, sebarap seringnya chanyeol memasuki lubang itu, tetap terasa ketat dan panas sampai chanyeol tak sadar sudah berapa kali ia keluar didalam lubang Jongin.

"jonginhh…kau suka ini sayang? Kau suka penis daddy kan?"

Ujar chanyeol, ia menarik tubuh jongin hingga menempel dengan dadanya, sementara gerakan konstan dilubang Jongin tak berhenti, ia memelintir nipple kemerahan Jongin yang penuh dengan kissmarknya, dan salah satu tangannya memainkan penis Jongin sementara mulutnya mengulum cuping telinga Jongin sesekali lidahnya menggoda lubang kuping Jongin, membuat Jongin lagi-lagi mendesah keras.

"dadhh…lagi…lagihh!"

Tangan jongin mencengkeram tangan Chanyeol yang berada diputingnya, ia lupa pada pertanyaan chanyeol tadi karena hujaman-hujaman nikmat yang tak kunjung berhenti setelah satu jam lamanya kegiatan ini berlangsung.

"daddy akan mengisimu sampai penuh sayanghh, ughh…. Kau ketat Jongin"

Jongin tidak bisa menjawab, kakinya sudah bergetar saat gelombang kenikmatan itu mulai terasa diperutnya, berlomba-lomba menuju penisnya yang masih diaminkan Chanyeol.

"Jongin… apa kau ingin hamil anak daddy sayanghh?"

Jongin laki-laki, dan hamil adalah hal yang mustahil baginya, tapi entah mengapa saat mendengar chanyeol mengatakan itu, aliran darahnya terasa lebih cepat, membuat gairahnya semakin memanas.

"ahh jonginh… "

Chanyeol menggeram rendah seiring pelepasannya didalam Jongin, setelahnya hanya ada suara hembusan nafas yang lama kelamaan menjadi teratur. Chanyeol membawa Jongin kedalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dalam, masih dengan penisnya didalam lubang Jongin.

"dad!"

Sial! Kenapa chanyeol mudah sekali bangun sih?

TBC or END?

Ugh..aku gak tau harus lanjut gimana, susah juga dibikin panjang jadi aku post sepotong sepotong kek gini


End file.
